The present invention relates to a grate cleaning device. Charcoal grills and gas grills are commonly used in food preparation. Like most cooking apparatuses, these grills require cleaning after use to ensure sanitation and safety. Without proper cleaning, mold, decay and rust can form on the grates of the grill. Over time, a lack of proper cleaning may lead to structural deterioration of the grill grates and eventually a complete loss of function thereof. Furthermore, many other cookware devices, such as clean cookie cooling racks, oven racks, the grease vent screens over industrial or residential cook tops may require significant effort to clean.
Currently available methods typically involve using a wire brush or other kind of abrasive surface. The use of these tools, however, can cause more harm than enrichment as many of them, particularly wire brushes, may break off during cleaning. These fragments can not only contaminate the surface of a grill but can also cause injury if they become embedded in food and thereafter consumed. Therefore, there is a need for a portable device that can thoroughly clean a grill grate without leaving particles on the grill grate that could be harmful to users. Furthermore, a device can be additionally utilized to clean cookie cooling racks, oven racks or grease vent screens would be desired.